This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 250,524 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 16, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,549; 4,607,463; 3,380,200; and 3,703,055; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse precision angle sharpening apparatus.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices are neither designed nor suited to accomplish the role assigned to the apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention.
In the aircraft industry and other specialized fields it is necessary to first cut and then cope tubing to construct angled tubular frameworks. However up until the present time the cutting and coping functions had been accomplished with hand tools in a sequential fashion.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need particularly in the aircraft industry for an apparatus that could simultaneously cut and cope a tubular section of steel pipe at a precise preselected angle and with a predetermined cope size; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.